This Angel is my Obsession
by PerforatedFiction
Summary: Shizuo reluctantly goes to a concert and ends up falling hard for the famous Kanra Orihara to a point of obsession. What happens when they meet? The beginning is short, sorry Warnings: Adult situations and cussing


**Author's Note: This Kanra serves as a kind of OC person because I couldn't think of anyone else for the part cx**

**This Kanra has a different personality than Izaya for the story, you can picture her as your typical Kanra (with longer hair) but she is a famous singer (singing songs by Lana Del Rey.. if you've never heard her, she is amazing :D Kanra with be singing "Blue Jeans" and Summertime Sadness" here)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Shizuo loosened the bow tie around his neck and sighed. He was tired from today's jobs, but Tom had given him concert tickets to see a performer named Kanra Orihara. She was popular, but he never really listened to her. He wanted to give the tickets to maybe Celty or something, but that would be rude. He took off the bow tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his white shirt.

He didn't talk to many people. His temper kept him from trying to interact with others. He hasn't had a violent incident for weeks, but there wasn't much around to make him angry nowadays.

His cellphone vibrated in his pocket, so he pulled it out and pressed the glowing 'accept' option on the screen. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Shizuo.. I have to cancel for tonight. You should still go because these tickets were expensive, though." _Tom sounded sincerely apologetic.

Shizuo sighed again and nodded, even though the other man wouldn't see it. "Yeah, I'll go. Thanks." He hung up and rubbed his face. He _really _didn't want to go, but he said he would.

* * *

The crowd was crazy. He stood in the front row by crazy fangirls screaming and jumping around in anticipation. The stage was a couple feet from him, and the lights were flashing. Shizuo regretted coming here so bad.

The sound of an instrumental caught his attention and the girls around him screamed in excitement.

"_Blue jeans_

_White shirt_

_Walk into the room, you know you make my eyes burn"_

A black haired woman walked onto the stage. Her hair was long and curled. Her dress was vintage and red. Her style seemed odd to him, but he strained to see her while she was walking from back stage. Her voice was different, and he kind of liked it.

"_But he headed out on Sunday_

_Said he'd come home Monday_

_I stayed up waitin' anticipatin' and pacin'"_

__Once she got up closer, she took his breath away. Her big eyes and soft lips had Shizuo fully captivated. Her hair fell down to her lower back in flawless curls, her face was soft and beautiful, her legs were long, and he couldn't see her eye color this way. Her pouty lips and voice left him in a daze. He forgot about the girls constantly bumping into him and screaming. He pretty much forgot where he was.

The last song was starting and he paid full attention as the crowd quieted down a bit.

_"Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby, you're the best"_

__The way she sang these lines had his heart pounding. He felt the excitement the other girls must have been feeling and felt himself smile.

"_I'm feeling electric tonight_

_Cruising down the coast, goin' 'bout 99"_

__ Kanra put as much emotion into the song as she could. Scanning the crowd, she noticed a man who was standing and smiling at her.

_"Kiss me hard before you go" _she sang and made direct eye contact with the blond.

Shizuo felt his heart stop. She was looking right at him.

Kanra felt a bit nervous under his gaze, but she kept the eye contact until the end of the song. The lights dimmed and she felt relieved.

He never wanted it to end, but she turned away and exited the stage while the crowd cheered her name. Shizuo had a feeling that he wasn't going to go home the same as he was before.

* * *

Shizuo laid in his bed fully clothed with his shoes on, staring at his ceiling. The concert replayed over and over in his mind. His heart raced as he remembered her stare. He downloaded her whole album as soon as he got home and listened to every song.

The way her big eye lashes blink innocently, her pouty lips, the way he body moved... Shizuo found himself extremely aroused as his hand found its way into his pants. He remembered her plump breasts moving as she did, her hips swaying seductively and her expression was ever so innocent.

He ran his hand along his length and moaned. He was already so close from the thoughts. He imagined those pink and full lips around his arousal.

"Ah!" His hips jerked as he came hard, shooting cum all over his black pants and vest. This new _obsession_ was going to be a problem for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**She sang more than two songs, but those two were the most important. You should all listen to Lana Del Rey because she is amazing!**

**Preview for next chapter: Tom notices something is up with Shizuo. Shizuo finds himself unable to control this crazy obsession. Wait, the next debt has to do with Kanra Orihara?! Shizuo panics. **

**Until next time~!**

**Chu Chu **


End file.
